1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relate to an apparatus and method for controlling battery charging process in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as portable terminals, tablet computers, and smart phones provide easy portability and may store and execute a variety of programs. Also, these electronic devices are equipped with additional functions such as Internet search, camera, video recording, MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3), Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), and Global Positioning System (GPS) functions. Owing to these various functions, a frequency of operating the electronic devices is increasing which in turn increases the battery power consumption.